1. Field of the Invention
The present relates to a cooling structure for cooling a controller, the controller controlling the drive of a driving motor in an electric vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
An electric vehicle provided with a driving motor has employed a water cooling system as a cooling structure for a controller for controlling the drive of the motor (for example, refer to JP-A No. 285800/1998).